femfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts/Campfire Tales
Applejack: straining muffled Hey, kid, get over here! : Applejack and Apple Bloom: straining : thunk : Applejack: Tents are lookin' good. And we made good time today. At this rate, we'll be at Winsome Falls by tomorrow! : Apple Bloom: We should do the annual Big-Sister-Little-Sister camping trip every weekend! : Applejack: Then it wouldn't be annual. And if we did it every weekend, it probably wouldn't be as special. : Apple Bloom: But the more we do it, the better we get at camping. Remember the first time we came here and Rarity had that ginormous tent? : Rarity: I heard that! giggles I've gotten much better at "roughing it", haven't I? : Sweetie Belle: Yup. This time, you only packed three suitcases. : Rarity: I know what you're thinking. But I promise, I only brought the essentials. : Applejack: Like those light thingies? : Rarity: Of course. What is life if you can't make it beautiful? : rustling : Rainbow Dash: Mmmm! These berries look good enough to eat! : Scootaloo: Don't! According to my book, they're extremely poisonous! : falling : Scootaloo: sighs : landing : Scootaloo: gasps : snap : Scootaloo: screams : Rainbow Dash: What? : Scootaloo: I heard something, I stepped on something, and I saw that creepy cave... I guess I still get a little bit scared out here, even after the last camping trip. : Rainbow Dash: Don't worry, kid. You've got a big sister this time. : Apple Bloom: This looks amazing! : Scootaloo: This is gonna be the best Big-Sister-Slash-Little-Sister camping trip ever! : Apple Bloom: chewing : being poured : buzzing : splat : swarm buzzing : Everypony: screams : song : buzzing : Everypony: complaining : Scootaloo: Ow! What are these things?! Aaagh! : Applejack: Fly-ders! Everypony, run for cover! Don't get stuck in their— : thud : Applejack: ...web. : smack : Sweetie Belle: shrieks Now what?! : Rainbow Dash: Follow me, everypony! : Scootaloo: Aaah! Not the scary cave! : whoosh : swarm buzzing : Scootaloo: Where did those terrible bugs come from? And why did they destroy our camp? : Rainbow Dash: Ugh. : Applejack: Flyders are from the Luna Bay area. Never seen 'em this far east, though. Probably attracted to the food. Best wait here until they're gone. : Apple Bloom: Oh, apple rot! What are we supposed to do now?! We had games to play and marshmallows to roast at camp! In here, we got nothin'! : Rarity: Mm, that's not entirely true. We have each other. : Applejack: That's right! And if you girls want to, maybe we could tell some stories to pass the time. : Rainbow Dash: You want stories? I've got a ton of stories! Spoiler alert – they're all about me and how awesome I am! : Applejack: I was thinkin' more like campfire stories? : Apple Bloom: But we don't even have a campfire. : Rainbow Dash: I got this! : whoosh : buzzing : noises : whoosh : thud : Applejack: Wow. That was brave. : Rainbow Dash: discomfort Eh... heh. It was no biggie. coughs : Scootaloo: We aren't gonna tell scary stories like our last camping trip, are we? It's bad enough just being in''here! : '''Applejack': Don't worry, Scootaloo. I was gonna tell you mine and Apple Bloom's favorite legend. : Apple Bloom: Ooh! You mean Rockhoof? I love that one! He was so strong, and when he— : Sweetie Belle: Apple Bloom, shhh! We haven't heard it yet! : Apple Bloom: Oh, okay. But it's so good! Heh. : Applejack: Well, it's true. Rockhoof was known far and wide for his incredible strength. But he didn't start out that way. You see, Rockhoof was a tiny little fella, the son of a farmer. : Apple Bloom: Just like us! : beat : Apple Bloom: nervously : Applejack: They lived in a village that sat at the foot of a gigantic volcano. : music : clink : Applejack: narrating And the village was protected by an elite group of guard ponies called the Mighty Helm. : Mighty Helm ponies: laughing : thunk : Applejack: narrating Young Rockhoof wanted nothing more than to be part of the Mighty Helm. : noises : thud : Mighty Helm ponies: laughing : Applejack: narrating But he was told that he was too scrawny and weak to protect the village. : Mighty Helm ponies: laughing : Rockhoof: whimper : Applejack: narrating But Rockhoof wouldn't take no for an answer. : Applejack: narrating Then, one fateful day... : rumbling : Applejack: narrating ...the volcano erupted! : boom! : Rockhoof: Eeeeeeeeeeee— : Apple Bloom: continued —eeeeeeeeee! This is my favorite part! : Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: What happened next?! : Applejack: The molten lava poured down the side of the volcano... : Mighty Helm ponies: chatter : Applejack: narrating ...and try as they might, the Mighty Helm couldn't figure out a way to save the village! They had to evacuate. But the village ponies didn't wanna leave their homes. They spent their entire lives there. They had nowhere else to go! So Rockhoof decided to do something crazy. : digging : Applejack: narrating He thought if he could divert the flow of the lava, he might be able to save his village. He started diggin' a trench! : Sweetie Belle: Wait a minute. All by himself? : Rainbow Dash: It'd be impossible for one pony to dig a trench fast enough to stop the lava. I mean, even I''couldn't do that. : '''Apple Bloom': squealing : Applejack: Good thing Rockhoof didn't believe in the word "impossible". : Applejack: narrating He continued to work, knowin' the odds were against him, but determined to push through it. Then, somethin' magical happened. : digging : noises : Applejack: narrating Rockhoof got visibly stronger! But the lava was getting' closer. : speed digging : crunch : hissing : cheering : Applejack: narrating Through his extraordinary determination and sheer force o' will, Rockhoof more than earned his place in the Mighty Helm. : Mighty Helm ponies: laughing : Cutie Mark Crusaders: cheering : Rainbow Dash: Good story, Applejack! Even if it wasn't about me. : All but Rainbow Dash: giggling : Apple Bloom: I love that story, no matter how many times I hear it. : Rarity: Why don't we see if it's safe to head back to camp? : Sweetie Belle: Uh, girls? There is no camp to go back to. : swarm buzzing : All but Sweetie Belle: gasps : swarm buzzing : Sweetie Belle: All our hard work is ruined! : Rarity: There, there, Sweetie Belle. Not to worry. : Sweetie Belle: How? Our camp was so pretty, and this cave is so... not. : Rarity: Oh, no-no-no-no, no, not true. There's beauty in everything. Even these blah rocks aren't really blah. If you look closely, you can see flecks of gold in them. And the way the firelight dances on the cave wall, shadow and light? Ooh, it's so gorgeous! Sweetie Belle, have I ever told you about my favorite legend? : Sweetie Belle: No. I didn't know you had one. : Rarity: Her name... was Mistmane. : Rainbow Dash: Mistmane? Isn't she the old wrinkly sorceress with the flower? : Rarity: Yeeees, but did you know she used to be the most beautiful unicorn in all the land? : Rainbow Dash: flatly No. : Cutie Mark Crusaders: So what happened to her?! : Rarity: Well, Mistmane was a very promising young sorceress. : music : Rarity: narrating She was as talented as she was beautiful and kind. Everypony loved her and missed her when she was sent to the finest magic school. : Rarity: narrating While she was gone, she was delighted to find out that her best friend, Sable Spirit, was crowned empress. She couldn't wait to return home once she finished her studies. : Rarity: narrating But once she arrived, she was devastated by what she saw. : Mistmane: What happened here? : Villager: The Empress happened. She makes everypony work day and night on her palace. We don't have time to take care of anything else. : Mistmane: But that can't be. I know her! She would never do this. : Rarity: narrating But there was no denying what was in front of her. : Foal: gasps : Rarity: narrating Sable Spirit took everything that was beautiful away from anypony else! And Mistmane was sure there had to be some explanation. : Sweetie Belle: I'd assume there was, too. If somepony told me either one of you two'd gone evil... : Scootaloo: Yeah, I'd never believe it. : Apple Bloom: I dunno. I've seen the way you two get when you miss breakfast. : beat : Apple Bloom: nervously Just kiddin'. But I'd want answers too. : Rarity: So did Mistmane. She went to confront her friend. : Mistmane: Sable, is that you? : Sable Spirit: Don't tell me you don't recognize your old friend. : Mistmane: I don't. My friend would never work our families and friends to the bone for something as silly as a palace. : Sable Spirit: Silly? My palace is a beacon of beauty! Anypony who passes will be in awe of its majesty! : Mistmane: What good is a pretty palace if it just hides the misery of its ponies? : Sable Spirit: Beauty is everything. You taught me that. : Mistmane: What?! : Sable Spirit: You were always the pretty one. You got to go to the best magic school. Everypony missed you. Everypony loved you! I admit I was jealous, so I tried to perform a spell that would make me beautiful. You can see how that went! : Mistmane: gasps : Sable Spirit: I found if I couldn't have beauty, I would take it. I wasn't chosen to be empress, you know. I took it! Just like I'm going to take everything else. : Mistmane: I can't let you do that. : Sable Spirit: Let me? laughs : zaps : Sable Spirit: growls : dragons roaring : zaps : creaking : Sable Spirit: grunts : cheering : Rarity: narrating Everypony thought Sable Spirit was defeated, and that was that. But Mistmane knew there was more she could do to help. : Rarity: narrating Beauty isn't everything. But Mistmane knew that it does have the power to make ponies smile. : noises : Rarity: narrating She made a huge sacrifice to bring that smile back to her friends' and family's faces... including Sable Spirit's. : Sable Spirit: gasps You did this for me? Even after I was so cruel? : Rarity: narrating Sable Spirit was so touched that she vowed to be more like her friend in the ways that mattered. From then on, she ruled with kindness and compassion. : cheering : Rarity: narrating Even though she gave away her physical beauty, she dedicated her life to spreading beauty all over Equestria. Any time you go out of your way to brighten somepony's day by doing something like giving them flowers, you're following in the hoofsteps of Mistmane. : Sweetie Belle: I think she's my favorite legend too. : buzzing : hiss : Scootaloo: screaming : Rainbow Dash: Ugh! These Fly-ders won't quit! What do they want from us now? : Applejack: Well, like it or not, we're food, too. : Sweetie Belle: And I've got the bites to prove it. : Scootaloo: panicking What are we gonna do?! They're almost here! : thwack : falling : beat : Rainbow Dash: What?! Now those bugs can't get in! : Scootaloo: hyperventilating And we can't get out! : Scootaloo: hyperventilating : Applejack: Let's all just stay calm. Let me re-light this fire... : rubbing : crackling : Rarity: We just have to wait until the swarm moves on. Then we'll think of a way out. : Scootaloo: How long will that be?! Don't bears live in caves?! moaning : Rainbow Dash: Whoa-whoa-whoa, Scootaloo. You're focusing on the wrong things. : Scootaloo: You have a plan?! : Rainbow Dash: Close. I have a story. : Applejack: Lemme guess – it's about you? : Rainbow Dash: Practically. It's about my favorite legend, Flash Magnus! : Apple Bloom: Wasn't he the pony who took on the dragons? : Scootaloo: Dragons?! Big, scary, mean ones or like Spike? : Rainbow Dash: Oh, these were definitely the big, scary, mean kind! : Scootaloo: sigh : Rainbow Dash: But not too scary. You can sit closer to me if you want. : zoom-thump : Rainbow Dash: A long time ago, before the Wonderbolts were even founded... : Rainbow Dash: narrating ...Flash Magnus was a lowly cadet in the Royal Legion. : music : smacks : propellor noises : Rainbow Dash: narrating And the Legion needed to fly over the Dragon Lands to get to their comrades on the other side. But as they got closer to the dragons... : Flash Magnus: coughing : Rainbow Dash: narrating ...the dragons attacked! : roaring : Scootaloo: shivering You said this wasn't too scary! : Rainbow Dash: muffled Scootaloo, if you just hang in there— : Scootaloo: What? : snap : Rainbow Dash: I said if you just hang in there, I promise you'll like the ending. So, like I was saying, Flash Magnus and the Royal Legion tried to get past the dragons... : Rainbow Dash: narrating ...but the dragons wouldn't let them! : roaring : Commander Ironhead: Everypony, retreat! : Rainbow Dash: narrating Flash Magnus and a few other cadets were separated from the battalion. He managed to get away, but the dragons captured his friends and took them back to their lair! : cadets screaming : propellor noises : thump : Flash Magnus: Commander! We need to save our captured comrades! : Commander Ironhead: I appreciate your loyalty, Flash Magnus, but getting past those dragons is going to be impossible. Nothing will work. : Apple Bloom: The commander was right. You can't outfight dragons. : Rainbow Dash: But you can out-''think'' them. : Flash Magnus: Commander Ironhead, I'm pretty sure I can outfly the dragons. If I can lure them into chasing me, you can all sneak into the lair and retrieve our friends before they get back. : Commander Ironhead: Are you really willing to take that chance, soldier? : Flash Magnus: I am, sir. : Commander Ironhead: It's a very brave thing you're doing. You'll need all the help you can get. : shing! : Flash Magnus: Is this... Netitus, the fireproof shield?! : Commander Ironhead: It has protected Legion heroes for generations. And today, I can't think of a worthier flank for Netitus to protect. : clank : Commander Ironhead: Good luck, soldier. : propellor noises : Flash Magnus: exhales shouting Hey! Come and get me, fire-breath! If you can! shield Hey, hey! Come and get me! Hey, I'm over here! : roars : Rainbow Dash: narrating While Flash Magnus bravely flew for his life, Commander Ironhoof was able to get his soldiers back. : roaring : propellor noises : Rainbow Dash: narrating Flash Magnus flew like the wind... : roaring : burning : Rainbow Dash: narrating ...faster than the dragons! : burning : Rainbow Dash: narrating But he knew he couldn't do this forever. Luckily, he had a plan. : striking : crackling : Commander Ironhead: whistles : propellor noises : Rainbow Dash: narrating He led the dragons straight into a storm that the Legion had planted! : striking : Rainbow Dash: narrating One taste of the lightning, and the dragons retreated. : pause : pomf : Flash Magnus: coughs : Rainbow Dash: narrating Flash Magnus' plan worked! : cadets cheering : Scootaloo: Wow! I did like that ending. : Rainbow Dash: Told ya! He always inspired me to be my brave and awesome self. : Apple Bloom: Mm-hmm! : Applejack: Yeah, I guess he kinda reminds me of you. : Rainbow Dash: Tch! You guess? Come on, I'm just like him! : All but Rainbow Dash: laughing : Applejack: Hey, do you hear that? : Apple Bloom: Uh, I don't hear anythin'. : Applejack: Exactly! Those gosh-darn Fly-ders are gone! We can get out! : thumping : rockslide : Applejack: Whoa! : Rarity: Or not. : Applejack: We're gonna have to see if we can get out the other way. : Scootaloo: You mean go further into the dark, spooky cave?! : Rainbow Dash: Scootaloo, just remember the story. Gotta be brave like me and Flash Magnus, okay? : rushing : Rainbow Dash: I hear water! : Rarity: And if there's flowing water, then... : Applejack: ...it might lead to the way out! : Cutie Mark Crusaders: Whoa! : Rarity: Okay, on three. One, two— : Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: Three! : splashes : sounds : Apple Bloom: Woo-hoo! : Sweetie Belle: Yeah-ha-ha! : Applejack: Huh. Well, what do you know? We found ourselves a shortcut to Winsome Falls! : Scootaloo: sighs It's never looked so beautiful. : Rarity: Well, almost. : snapping : Apple Bloom: gasps : Applejack: We sure are sorry that our camping trip wasn't what we hoped it would be. : Apple Bloom: Are you kidding? This trip is awesome! : Rarity: It is? : Sweetie Belle: We got to hear legendary stories and go on an adventure. : Applejack: Wait, you three wanna stay? : Cutie Mark Crusaders: Of course we do! : Sweetie Belle: We could turn those trees into a nice, little shelter! : Apple Bloom: We can get you some big logs and branches to help build it! : Scootaloo: And I bet we could find some more berries! Come on! I can't wait to see what happens next year! : credits